Bent Daisies
by topaz addiction
Summary: A songfic. Derek and Casey and what they go through according to shuffle and my iTunes. Rated T for language. Dasey!


Alright, so I'm pretty much addicted to this couple right now. I saw something about an iPod shuffle challenge and wanted to see if I could do it. And I kinda of did it. All the songs but the last one are strictly from a one click shuffle process. The last song, however, was picked by me. My iTunes kept giving me songs I just couldn't fit into any story line with them, but they were all sad and breakup-ish. So, I just picked a sad sort of song that fit with them perfectly.

If you're a reader of mine who's waiting for a Heart-to-Heart update, I am sincerely sorry it's taking me so long. Honestly I have all the notes laid out I just need to stitch them together. The only reason I wrote this is because it was pretty quick and I needed to get it out of my system or else Edward and Bella were going to start to sound like Derek and Casey. And we can't have that.

Anyway, enjoy my unashamedly Dasey one-shot! :)

_

* * *

_

**Bent Daisies **

_Perfect - Midtown _

The first observation Derek Venturi made about Casey McDonald when she moved into his house was that she was perfect. Not for him, but perfect in a perfectionist sort of way. It annoyed him to the core. She wanted him to be perfect, too. He knew he wasn't and that her efforts to change that were useless. He pushed her away. She tried to talk to him, to get his attention in other ways, but still he pushed her away. Now, he knew, though. She really was perfect for him.

After living in an off-campus apartment for all of their first year at Queens he realized they complimented each other pretty well. Where he was messy and chaotic she was neat and orderly. Where she was uptight and afraid of risk he was relaxed and daring. She kept the place clean and he made sure she didn't over study or explode in frustration over the knives being in the fork slot.

"Derek, why did you put the jam on the top shelf? It should be on the door."

"Put a cork in it, Spacey. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that the Leafs are down by four."

Sigh.

"Fine, but can you turn it down? I'm trying to finish this essay."

"Casey, that essay isn't due for another two weeks. Take it easy, sit and watch a period with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll hack your computer tonight and make a few creative changes."

"Der-ek!"

"Shut up, Case. Sit, watch, breath."

Sigh.

"Fine."

_In My Place - Coldplay _

He kissed her. It had been one of those fights where they ended up in each other's faces. Pointing fingers and nearly screaming. He'd left his hockey equipment in the living room and she'd had enough.

"Derek, when you walk into this apartment in a week and wonder why it smells like someone's ass I want you to know it's because I'm no longer cleaning up after you."

"Alright."

She was flabbergasted. "What? Don't you care? Doesn't it bother you that our home is going to stink and be full of bacteria and grime?"

"Nope." He popped his _p_. "When has stink and grime and bacteria – as you put it – ever bothered me before? Never. That's right. Why should I start caring now? I never asked you to clean up after me, Casey."

And then she was in his face telling him that he never appreciated one thing she did and she was done. She was finding somewhere else to live. He could get his own roommate and they could live in their own filth together. And he was reciprocating by telling her that he thought that was a grand idea, at least then he could come home whenever he wanted and bring home whomever he wanted. The only reason he took the apartment with her was because George had asked him to.

And when she was speechless and her mouth was open just the slightest bit – in shock and hurt maybe – he couldn't help but twist one hand in her hair and grip one of her hips with the other and kiss her.

He'd been trying to piss her off with twice the amount of effort for a few weeks. After figuring out he wanted her – not just her body, but her mind as well – he freaked out and decided he needed to squish the feeling out of himself with some extra pranking. Maybe he had been hoping for a result like this. A cataclysmic fight that would push them away from each other, sever their connection just enough to make it easy to over look her once again. But he wasn't expecting it to go this far.

So when she was telling him she was leaving and they were centimeters apart his heart took over. _No! Don't let her go, you idiot! Make her stay! Give her a reason to stay!_

But all kissing her had done was freak himself out even more and freak her out enough that she ran to her room and locked her door. He'd booked it for the Prince and took off. And now he was lost and hurting. And she was going to pay the price emotionally for his fuck up, once again.

She sat at home in her room. What had she done? She'd let her defenses down for only a split second and she'd kissed him. He'd never wanted to stay with her, he didn't want her around. And all her heart kept saying was, _Casey, give him a reason to want you._ _Do it now._ She saw him reach for her as she reached for him and her heart soared. But it scared her at the same time. All the different consequences sent her reeling and she'd fled to her room. Now she was going to have to wait for the consequences because he'd run off.

Days later they were both still thinking about the kiss. Derek was staying with a friend also living off campus, but he knew his welcome was being over stayed. He needed to go home, but he wasn't sure he even had a welcome there; he hadn't heard from Casey at all. Casey only left the apartment when she had to work, afraid she'd miss him if he came home.

They were scared, tired and under-prepared for what their actions might mean. They were both waiting for each other.

_Here With Me - Dido _

Casey called him.

She told him she wouldn't sleep without him. "When you come home could you pick up some chamomile tea? My nerves are still edgy from exams."

She told him she couldn't breathe without him. "And could you grab some Buckley's? I think I'm getting a cold."

"Whatever."

She didn't want to speak to anyone else, so she shut her phone back off when he hung up. She just wanted him back home now. She'd come to the decision that she needed to talk to him face to face. She was going to let him know how she felt. She was who she was and she was going to do what she wanted, no matter if he was her step-sibling. Fuck 'same difference'. That was just a cover.

_Get Your Head Straight - Boys Night Out _

He needed to get his head straight before it was too late. He needed to get to her. He felt like he was just getting sober, just being able to see clearly after a night of mindless, thoughtless partying. She'd called him. She wanted him there. Maybe now? When he'd first left he'd tried to phone Sam and tell him about the whole thing, but they didn't talk much anymore and he found it hard to tell him what was happening at Queens.

"Sam, hey man!"

"Derek? I haven't heard from you since before exams. Probably sometime around reading week."

"Er, yeah. Sorry about that. Listen I –" but he couldn't tell him. There was too much distance in their words. "I…I was wondering if you'd be home this summer. Maybe we could hang out some day. Play some Babe Raider."

He couldn't tell the guy he was staying with, he wasn't that close to him either.

He needed to find a better way of dealing with the whole ordeal and the only thing he could think of was to talk to Casey. Maybe it wasn't going to be the easiest, maybe he didn't want to listen to her call him disgusting for feeling the way he felt, maybe he didn't want to be ridiculed by her, but it was definitely the only option at this point.

It was probably going to hurt, but for now she was waving a white flag and he was going to go with it.

_Closing Time - Semi Sonic _

Casey was closing up the cafe she worked at. It seemed like all the customers tonight had been couples. She watched them gather their sweaters to protect them from the chilly summer night air and leave together and she could only think of one person she wanted taking her home. But he still wasn't there.

And suddenly he was there in the same clothes he's left in, but at least showered. He was taking her home. He was giving her his leather jacket to keep warm because he refused to turn the heat on in May.

They sat opposite each other at their kitchen table and tried to start talking at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, you go first."

"Nah, that's okay, you go."

They were both feeling guilty and trying to let the other person to talk first in order to gauge how they were feeling. Eventually Casey took her natural position of leader in their talks and went first.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, Derek. I didn't mean to freak you out. We can just forget it happened if you want. But I need you to know that it would have happened on my end no matter what. Eventually it would have happened because I really like you, Derek. I have for a very long time." Of course she'd know what she was feeling before he did. He could barely tune into actual dialogue between people, never mind his own mental dialogue.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on just a second! You kissed me? No way. I kissed you. I've probably liked you longer than you've like me, too."

She stared at him with wide, exasperated eyes. "You're going to turn this into an argument? Why don't we just come to the conclusion that the feeling in mutual and start from there?"

He couldn't argue with that.

Her beginning with Derek started right after the end of her beginning of life as a Queens student.

_If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5 and Rihanna _

It was hard being at home and having to pretend they wouldn't mind if they never saw each other again. Because they did. They cared a whole lot. They always had, it had just been translated in very different way during their mid-teen years.

They were used to cuddling on the couch and holding hands and cooking together. Alright, well Derek was used to talking to and kissing Casey while she cooked. They couldn't in their London home. The only thing they managed to pull off without a glitch was the fighting because that hadn't gone away. It never would. It was part of their relationship.

"Der-ek!"

"What, Case?" He had to make his voice sound a lot more irritated than he really was.

"Did you unpack my camera before we left?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you like to use the zoom to spy on the couple in the apartment building across from us."

"That's absurd."

"Ugh! You're ridiculous!"

Everyone seemed to buy it. They smiled and laughed even. They made comments about how they thought for sure living together without the rest of the family would somehow lead to them toning down their tiffs for lack of an audience.

Little did they know it wasn't the audience that did it for them. It was the passion. It was the way they knew they were on the right track. If they could still argue they still had a chance together.

_Leaving Town Again - Bethany Joy Lenz _

They were leaving London again, heading back to Kingston. They'd stayed up all night together in Casey's room talking softly and drinking shots of tequila until two in the morning. They only stopped drinking because they knew they had to drive the next day and they needed to be at least sober. Now they were sporting matching hangovers and spending money on Advil and baconators.

Nora just didn't understand why they had to go back so soon. It was summer after all. Couldn't they get a few more days off from their restaurant jobs? She couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on between them.

"Sorry, mom. I miss you a lot, but it's hell trying to get time off right now. Everyone's on vacation. Plus, I've got a neighbour feeding my fish and quite frankly I'm not sure I can trust her one hundred percent."

"Casey. Don't be silly. You'd never let someone into your home unless you were sure you trusted them."

"I guess." Nora just wasn't buying their stories as well as everyone else.

Lizzie and Edwin had both made their respective siblings a care box. Casey's included new pencils, a new dream journal, gift certificates for groceries and a letter from Lizzie. Derek's included four car magazines, a cheap door alarm for his bedroom and Casey's file, which he'd called ahead for. Edwin raised his eyebrow at his big brother, but Derek just threw him a shit-eating grin. Edwin accepted this as the makings of a prank. In reality Derek was just trying to catch up on three years of observations he didn't make.

Marti drew them both pictures of the house and the whole family.

"Thanks, Smarti. I'm gunna miss you." He only let her hear the last part.

_Ride - The Vines _

The ride back to Kingston was lonely for Casey and Derek. Even though they drove in the same car the only time they were both awake was when they were switching drivers half way back.

"Case, I'm starting to fall asleep at the wheel. We need to switch now." He nudged her side to wake her up. She grumbled, but sat up.

"Okay, pull over. I can take it from here."

But they didn't mind. Just the other person's presence made the ride bearable. Just being able to hold hands if they wanted to, to kiss if they wanted to, or to tell the other they loved them if they were so inclined was a great feeling. No more people to hide themselves from.

_No Cars Go - Arcade Fire _

The hardest part of their entire relationship was telling their parents. And with the telling suddenly their apartment was a place no one could go.

"What about Lizzie? What about Edwin?" their parents had asked.

"What about them?" Derek had ground out through his teeth.

"What about Marti? What about Leo?" Leo being the newest addition to their family.

"What about them?" Casey asked confusedly.

"What kind of example is this setting for them?"

Derek was happy he'd told Marti he'd miss her. No cars came to their place anymore. They were a bad example and it hurt them.

_The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift _

In the end they had to let each other go. Not seeing their family killed them inside. Not being able to talk to their family ate at them. Even though they could never forgive their parents from cutting them off from their siblings they couldn't blame their sisters and brothers. They never knew about them.

Casey was marrying the perfect guy. But she missed Derek. She missed being wrong sometimes. She missed fighting with him and the intense feelings it brought out in her. The new guy was nice enough, but it wasn't what she wanted.

Family gatherings were the most difficult thing she ever had to do. Sitting in her seat at the kitchen table across from Derek destroyed her. They fell into the routine of them staring at their food and eating, not talking. They couldn't even put the energy or emotion into arguing for the sake of appearances. Their siblings were always confused by their distance, about the year they never got to see them, not at Christmas, not on Thanks Giving, not even on random weekends.

Finally new guy saw something was wrong and asked Casey about it. She told him hoping he'd run away. But being the Mr. Perfect he was he just hugged her and told her he was sorry and he's was fine with being second in line to her heart. She wondered what was wrong with him. But she didn't have the energy to get rid of him or the want to be alone forever either.

Derek could never find anyone like Casey did. The year they'd stuck it out without their family had been almost a dream. He loved her. He let her know it. She let him know right back. They did conventional coupley things and also exclusively Derek/Casey things. Without her he wasn't sure what to do with himself. At one point he'd been ready to propose. To stay with her for the rest of his life. But then she'd had the breakdown. She missed her sister, wanted to see Leo grow up, wanted to hug Marti and see her go to high school eventually.

It brought the same feelings out in Derek and he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep her from everyone else she loved. Two months later they wrote a letter to their parents telling them they were done and they were coming home. And they couldn't have any problems with it. They'd come in separate vehicles, they were getting separate apartments.

It ended with one last night together, one great tasting, but foul feeling breakfast and then one kiss that neither wanted to ever wipe from their lips. They never looked at each other now.

Derek's only relationships afterwards were two failed girlfriend-boyfriend scenario and then nothing but one-night stands when he couldn't make the real relationships work.

When Casey brought the new guy to Thanks Giving dinner he'd nearly thrown-up his meal afterwards. The only thing that kept it down was that he noticed they never argued, in fact he never even questioned a single syllable that came from her mouth and she said less than half of what she would have had she been happy.

The sticky note he found stuck to his pillow that read: 4** 5**6**8**3* 9**6**8* helped, too. It was in their phone-pad code language that translated to 'I love you.'

And on her wedding day he got so drunk that he didn't remember it the next day, which was exactly what he was hoping for. Edwin and Lizzie made speeches.

"I remember when Casey first moved in…"

"Of all the guys Casey's had a thing with this one is the only one she hasn't come crying to me about…"

George and her father both danced with her before she had her first dance with her husband as Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. And then she went to the ladies' room and cried for the first time in years. Her mother found her and tried to comfort her.

"I know it's overwhelming, but marriage is truly a great stretch in the journey of life!"

"Fuck off, mom. First of all, if marriage was what was scaring me you'd be low on my list of people I'd talk to. Secondly, I hope you're happy. Perfect little twenty-first century family. Blended family, enough kids that you won't have an empty nest until you're well into your sixties, the eldests with abandonment and resentment issues, the middle children with enough complexes they could sustain a shrink's wages by themselves and the youngests that will get away with whatever they're going to want because you and George will be to tired and worn out to say no and put up a fight.

"You've royally fucked up. Congratulations." She left the washroom.

On her way back to the dance floor she passed a glassy-eyed, stumbling Derek. Just as they passed each other they both flicked their hands out and let their fingertips touch. It was the only thing Derek remembered the next morning. It was the only thing Casey could think of to calm her heart during her honeymoon.


End file.
